


【水蓝】千禧男孩俱乐部

by tetsuna



Category: League of Legends RPF, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuna/pseuds/tetsuna
Summary: 18禁VR网游设定，有点甜有点黄，情人节快乐~





	【水蓝】千禧男孩俱乐部

沙雕又情*色的一篇情人节贺文！VR网游背景（？），简单来说就是你可以穿越到网络游戏里，拥有真实的感官触觉。

水蓝/千禧男孩俱乐部

输入开机密码：JJJackeylove1118

点击游戏图标。

进度条出现。

令人意外的是，即使官网设计极具科技感，游戏本身的开启引导界面却都是复古像素风，穿着红裙的大波浪女郎在屏幕右下角不断抛飞吻，抖动闪烁的红心简直把喻文波的眼睛都刺痛了。终于，表示加载完成的大门向两边敞开，门上顶着的霓虹招牌是烂俗又漂亮的玫红色，伴随着弹幕发射的电子音，大门渐渐消失，一行字出现在屏幕正中：

欢迎来到千禧男孩俱乐部

喻文波的手都在抖。科技高速发展的今天，人们对各式各样的VR游戏早已司空见惯。无论是穿越到远古时代猎杀巨龙，还是在现代社会做一名神秘间谍，甚至是在北欧某个牧场放牧，只要你想，什么样的生活都可以在游戏中体验到。但《千禧男孩俱乐部》这款网游一经上线，兑换码立刻在网上被炒到高价，不光是因为和真人有90%相似度的捏人系统和细致到每一块肌肤的极佳触感体验，更因为它是国内实行游戏分级制度以来第一款经批准上线的十八禁网游。

换句话说，合法的小黄油诶！谁不想玩！

喻文波满十八岁好几个月了，但上一年度的游戏兑换码已经售罄，他就没玩上，还是好兄弟赶在情人节前收了个高价兑换码，作为“告别单身礼物”送给他，还附赠一份贴心文档，“各种捏人代码，还有很多美女照片！”

游戏里的人物数值可以自己调节，也可以通过输入照片自动生成。发小不怀好意满脸堆笑，看喻文波一副冷漠样子，摩拳擦掌过来怼他，非要铜墙铁壁动凡心：“诶你不是有个喜欢的对象，快和人好上了吗，有没有照片先捏一个体验下啊！”

喜欢的对象是有，照片也有，说是追上了吧，明明感觉郎有情妾有意，却谁都没敢捅破这层窗户纸。喻文波想起自己早上发的邀约微信，都晚上十点了还没回复，心里憋着股火，敲键盘的力度都大了些。

人物创建完毕。数值设定完毕。场景创建完毕。设备已连接，是否进入游戏？

是。

喻文波深吸一口气，整个人向后仰躺在椅子上，微电流顺着太阳穴刺激脑神经，他迅速进入深度睡眠状态。

“杰克？杰克？”

有人在拍他的肩膀。喻文波一抖，刚刚还混沌的脑子瞬间清明无比。他环顾四周，是一间宽敞的卧室，拉着窗帘，开着暖黄色的顶灯，房间以白色为主色调，欧式风格家具精巧可爱，脚边还铺着厚厚的羊绒地毯，给人一种温馨浪漫的感觉，和喻文波本人冷冰冰的钢铁直男风卧室形成了强烈的对比。

难道我潜意识里很想住这样的房间吗……也不是啊。喻文波疑惑地想。床边放着一只垂耳兔玩偶，粉红色，适合抱在怀里的尺寸。他抓过来在手里无意识摆弄着，突然感觉身边的床微微陷下去一小块，还没来得及回头，带着水汽朦胧的温热身体靠近他，一只白皙的手把垂耳兔抢走。喻文波慌乱转身，所有的浪漫幻想都在这一刻找到了实体，变成他喜欢的男孩坐在他身边。

“……蓝哥？”喻文波怔怔地开口，甚至不敢动一下，生怕自己是在做梦。

我操，这游戏做得太他妈逼真了！眼前这个被创建出来的人物精细到头发丝儿，要不是王柳羿绝无可能穿个宽松浴袍光着腿跟他躺在一张床上，他会觉得这就是王柳羿本人。

“嗯。”虚拟角色柔柔地应了声，声音一模一样，连回答时喜欢垂下眼看向一边的习惯都一模一样，身上那股香香的味道也一模一样。就在喻文波跟被蛊了一样，满脑子都是“评分系统在哪我要给它满分我要住在这个游戏里不出来”循环播放时，虚拟的王柳羿轻轻捧住了他的脸，靠近他小声问：“从刚刚开始你就在走神，有心事？”

王柳羿没有这样摸过他的脸，但是他们的手无意中碰到过，触感是一样的。这个认知让喻文波头皮发麻，现实中的蓝哥虽然心思细腻，也照顾他的情绪，但是绝对不会如此温柔地、几乎称得上是宠溺地和他对话。

所以，其实我想要被王柳羿宠爱……吗？

喻文波抬起手，轻轻地覆住了王柳羿放在他脸颊上柔软的手背。手指收紧，每一寸神经都能感知到他是真的握住了王柳羿。手感细腻，皮肤温热，肉贴肉的感觉比单方面被触碰要刺激一百倍，几乎是瞬间喻文波就感觉自己呼吸凌乱起来。而王柳羿对他会有反应吗，肯定会的，就算他是虚拟的王柳羿，只要是王柳羿这个人，就不可能对他喻文波没有反应。

让他心跳得要冲破胸腔的事情发生了。王柳羿歪着头，像被调教得乖巧无比的猫咪样蹭了蹭喻文波的手，抬起眼睛讨好地看着他。

两个人抱着滚到地上理所当然。喻文波已经不记得发生了什么，好像是他的虚拟情人摸着他的额头，像个无可奈何的小妻子一样催促他快点换掉睡衣，他们要出去吃晚餐来度过情人节。然后王柳羿背对着他坐到梳妆台前，开始往脸上涂抹一些他不知道的、但是也见过蓝哥使用的东西。王柳羿对他的亲密太过自然和熟稔，好像他们是真正的夫妻并且共同生活了好几年。这个设定给了喻文波极大程度上的愉悦，他几乎是在王柳羿坐下的那一瞬间就缠上去，把头埋在对方的脖颈处。王柳羿半干的头发还在往下滴水，被热气蒸得粉白粉白的皮肤柔软，喻文波尖尖的犬齿一口下去就是一个印子。他像小狗一样舔咬王柳羿的脖子，和被他扯开浴袍而露出来的半个肩膀。王柳羿肩头圆润，好脾气地被喻文波咬，嘴里细细吸气，一边伸出手去抓喻文波，要和他十指相扣。

“怎么每次都喜欢咬人啊，杰克。”他的身体软软的，讲话声音也是软软的，比平日里的脆生生更加羞赧温柔，像是在云朵里浸泡过。喻文波含住他脖颈上一块肉，用舌头翻来覆去的舔，含糊应答：“因为我想碰你……”

上帝啊，人类赞美十八禁游戏。

喻文波亲他，又急又重地亲他饱满的嘴唇，捏着王柳羿的下颚逼迫他吐出一点艳红的舌尖。他没亲过王柳羿本人，不知道亲起来是不是这种感觉，但是管他呢随便了，当个春梦也不是不行。春梦最好，在梦里做尽爱侣之间的缠绵下流事，把两人之间的饱胀爱意释放一些，才能在现实中和他像朋友一样相处。王柳羿被他含着舌尖，咽不下的唾液就顺着嘴角流下来，他滚动小巧的喉结，从喉咙里发出细细的呜咽声，喻文波能感觉到他被禁锢着，想换个姿势，但是不行。他虚拟的小妻子被强硬又蛮横地压在墙上，左手甚至还抓着那只粉色的兔子。喻文波把他的浴袍揭开，平坦单薄的胸膛剧烈起伏着，颜色很淡的乳尖一失去遮蔽，就因为寒冷而颤巍巍地挺起来，像两颗秀气的小红豆。喻文波埋头试探性舔了一下，湿热的舌面卷过敏感的乳晕，王柳羿在他怀里难受地抖了一下：“痒……”

痒？那就用另一种感觉来代替。喻文波把头埋在王柳羿的胸前，让王柳羿松松地揽着他的肩膀，吸奶一样对着他的乳尖又咬又舔。王柳羿瘦，但是抱起来完全不硌手，就是很轻巧很柔软的一小团，让人忍不住想埋进他的怀里做一些坏事。王柳羿平时喜欢开玩笑说他像只狗，而现在他真的是王柳羿一个人的小狗了。他把王柳羿舔得流水发硬，阴茎翘起来抵着两人的小腹，又因为被喻文波身体挤压而不断在被摩擦着，两个人都舒服了，王柳羿夹紧他腰的同时还不忘抓住那只兔子，毛绒绒的耳朵垂在喻文波脸旁边，他咬着指尖小声哭喘：“别吸了，没有奶的呀……”

从王柳羿（虽然是虚拟的）嘴里听到这种天真可爱的荤话，简直像两个人还没亲上嘴就已经全垒打。喻文波激动得没忍住，下身胡乱在王柳羿腿间顶了几下，这才放过他已经被咬得红肿的左乳，转而去刺激一直没被照顾到的右乳。王柳羿比他还急，喻文波把他托举起来，让他臀部离地，然后在他屁股上抽一巴掌。王柳羿被打得一缩，纤细的小腿翘了翘，讨好似的勾着喻文波的腰杆，用柔嫩的脚跟去蹭喻文波的背，细细地问：“为什么打我……”

“我没有打你啊，我舍得打你吗蓝哥？”喻文波恨不得能把王柳羿揉碎了吞进肚子里，平时想都没想过的话一股脑往外冒，他都不知道自己居然有这么多桃色成人幻想，明明被所有朋友嘲讽为刀枪不入的，可对着王柳羿，他好像突然有了个感情的缺口。王柳羿底下的小洞湿哒哒的，在往外冒水，他一边用自己涨得又硬又疼的鸡巴在王柳羿大腿根上蹭，一边探下去摸他那个水汪汪的销魂洞。然后他就摸到了王柳羿纤细的手指，比他还着急呢，已经埋进去了半个中指指节。

“这么等不及，蓝哥好像很想被我干。”

喻文波觉得自己好恶劣啊，平时根本说不出口的话对着被他创建出来的、虚拟的小妻子就可以说出来了，就像在上帝视角进行什么攻略游戏一样，都没有选项，他就是那个随心所欲的正确答案。王柳羿羞得脸红，带得脖子也红，整个人因为快感而颤抖着。喻文波呼吸粗重，讲不完几句话又要去亲王柳羿，却被后者侧着身子躲过，小声说：“先润滑呀。”

桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐里，喻文波随手抓了个可以拧开的护手霜，他已经硬得不行了，龟头前端都在滴水，紫红粗黑一根冒着热气，黏糊糊的淫液抹在王柳羿紧闭的后穴边上，亮晶晶的。喻文波就着这点淫液去揉那个小小的入口，又软又热，指尖轻松地探进去一截。再沾着护手霜抹开，把那个看上去一点点大的穴口撑到可以埋进两根手指。王柳羿太瘦了，哪里都是小小巧巧，他那根棒子一样的玩意儿怎么能插进去呢？

但他就是要插进去，做他不敢光明正大做，只好在夜里偷偷肖想的事。他扶着阴茎刚捅进去个头，王柳羿就叫一声，因为声音太软太甜而不知道是真的在抱怨还是撒娇：“好疼…不要了……”

喻文波权当他在撒娇，嗤笑一声，“这才哪到哪，还没开始你就不要了？”双手掐着王柳羿细嫩的腰肢就蛮横地往里捅，可能是润滑不够，王柳羿被他捅开了一半，小穴口还凝着一点乳白色的护手霜，就这么让喻文波插进去半根，把他捅得小声叫唤起来，呜呜咽咽地说：“你摸摸我，摸摸我就有水了……”

王柳羿体内高热，喻文波的鸡巴插进去一半，龟头被肠壁绞着，不断蠕动跟按摩一样，吸得他头皮发麻，就更想把露在外面的小半截也捅进去。王柳羿疼得都皱起来了，喻文波也被这不上不下的境况憋出了一脑门汗。一边亲亲王柳羿的脸蛋，一边伸手从浴袍的遮掩里捞出王柳羿颤巍巍的性器，放在掌心里把玩。

王柳羿的鸡巴也是粉色的，不知道是真人的那玩意儿就这么秀气还是游戏设定，为了他操起来画面好看。喻文波握着他鸡巴的手拢成一个圈儿，小心顺着根部往上撸，来回弄了几次，王柳羿表情就舒缓了，甚至甜腻腻地哼出了声。喻文波因为玩游戏而磨出了点茧的手擦过王柳羿龟头顶端，应该是蹭到了马眼，王柳羿一下叫出来，下身同时涌出一股热流淋在喻文波的阴茎上。

乖巧的要死，真的几下就被他摸出水了。喻文波腰一沉，整根粗长的阴茎捅进去，还不忘关注王柳羿的表情——他要好好记住——王柳羿的眼睛一下子瞪大了，脑袋无意识往后仰，有点哆哆嗦嗦的，喻文波不给他缓过来的时间，抓着他伶仃的脚脖子，把他两条修长的大腿往边上掰，就着这么个门户大开的姿势疾风骤雨般连捅了几十下。这下真的是爽到了，直接从鸡巴爽到天灵盖，王柳羿和他身体的默契度堪称百分百，他鸡巴上每一根暴涨的青筋都被王柳羿柔软湿热的内壁蠕动包裹着，翘起来的龟头擦过肠壁上一块软肉，就这么蹭到了一下，王柳羿就湿哒哒地射了出来，白浊溅在喻文波小腹上。

“是这里吗蓝哥…”喻文波爱得要死，埋下头要去亲王柳羿的嘴。他长得好，沉浸在情欲里的样子和平常的少年模样又更加不同，被欲望浇灌得色气无比，又因为压抑着，而不自觉透出点狠戾来。他打桩一样撞王柳羿那个敏感点，王柳羿捂住嘴，还是被操得腰酸腿软，肠液顺着穴口噗嗤噗嗤往外挤，叫都叫不出完整的话。

“好……好爽……不要、不要了……”喻文波在王柳羿身上耕种，就像凿开了泉眼一样，他的小妻子被操成了小荡妇，嘴里吐出来全是甜得发腻的呻吟，一股股的淫液热热地浇在他龟头上，让他舒服得全身冒汗。但王柳羿偏偏撒娇，不让他亲，扭着身子往墙里靠，哑哑地说：“不给了……”

“不给我操了是不是？不给我操了？”喻文波咬着牙，对创建出来的人物生出一股没来由的恨，他们在现实中就别扭的要死，怎么在游戏里还他妈不肯给操？他会不懂吗，王柳羿明明也爱他爱得要死！

他的操弄几乎算得上折磨了，王柳羿胸膛都红了一片，乳尖被他自己揪，又被喻文波咬了，呈现出一股艳红的颜色，比原来要肿大许多。喻文波的手像钳子一样掐着王柳羿的腰，好像因为他是个虚拟人物就失去了本该有的怜惜，每一下撞击都又深又狠，王柳羿像那只不知道什么时候被他丢开的兔子一样，眼睛泛红，浑身上下都是爱欲的痕迹。想被温柔对待，于是从齿缝里挤出讨好的称呼。

“给操……给操，老公轻一点…呜呜…给老公操……”

喻文波心都被他叫酥了，也不想强硬也不想蛮横，就想好好地疼他：“老公不欺负你了啊，乖。”因为这个称呼，他好像突然有了点为人夫的责任感，王柳羿被他哄好，小脑袋用力点头，努力把身体打开迎接喻文波的撞击，但是敏感点被反复碾压，过量的快感跟涨潮一样，一波波的，让他承受不住，王柳羿在喻文波身下可怜兮兮地哭起来。喻文波坏心眼地握着王柳羿的阴茎，拿手指堵着顶端那个小孔，看对方一副想射又射不出来，只好难受得往他怀里钻的样子，害羞也顾不上了，什么哥啊老公啊，软绵绵轻飘飘的往外吐，把喻文波哄得找不着北，什么叫百炼钢化绕指柔，他算是明白了。

“我们一起……”

高潮的时候要看着对方的脸。其实王柳羿已经哭花了，看上去有点状况外又有点笨，自己也好不到哪去，额发都往下滴着汗，但高潮来临的那瞬间他还是不惜咬住自己的舌尖，让自己凝神去看王柳羿和王柳羿眼睛里的自己。他爱王柳羿爱得纯粹热烈，王柳羿爱他爱得毫无保留，毫无疑问王柳羿会被他干怀孕，会挺着肚子孕育他的小孩，他们会拥有温馨二人世界和可爱的宝宝——

眼前一道白光闪过，喻文波瘫坐在椅子里气喘吁吁。太他妈爽了，活了十八年第一次有这么从头到脚酣畅淋漓的爽感。

感谢这款游戏被发明，满分十分，你一百分。

出了一身汗，赶快去洗个澡，虽然不知道明天王柳羿会不会赴约，但是他得清清爽爽是不是？喻文波心情很好的哼着歌，起身离开。不一会儿，手机屏幕亮起，弹出一条新的微信消息：

忙着给你挑礼物呢，没注意消息。明天我们哪里见？


End file.
